The Origin of Holyjefe (The Holy Boss)
by FritzFD
Summary: Two paladins and a sexy druid investigate the prospect of an undead worgen army. (note: to enjoy this fanfiction you need to be familiar with the story line behind Arthas and the origins of the Worgen.)


**Chapter 1**

I woke up late, starting down a bottle of Redridge's finest. Goldshire's nightclub is quite the rush.  
I think the beat is still going.  
Oh thats just my head, augh.  
The Inn itself is rampant with all races looking for some... harmony. After graduating the Paladin Academy in Stormwind, all the cadets decided it was best to party.  
Just cause were devoted to the light doesn't mean we can't have a good time.  
Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker taught me as much.  
The old commander couldn't help but reminisce on some war stories and the victory parties.  
Though sometimes it was just TMI... I did not need to hear that story about the gnome and the draenie and the ragnaros plushie.

"Did some drop an anvil on me?"  
I could literally feel the veins in my head throbbing.  
Being a Dwarf might give me nice constitution, but the Academy kept a dry policy on all active students.  
Just graduating hit the green light for good liquor.  
"You hit the rum pretty hard Holy."  
Michael had always been one to state the obvious. Human, Not very bright, but loyal to a fault.  
Good guy to have for a partner, decent looks with blue eyes and blond hair.  
Just not the most insightful.  
Still, more than one girl appreciated his simple speech.  
His complements flowed as much as the liquor last night.  
Though it my just be because they were receptive.  
The Core is highly competitive and any female in the corps isn't looking for a boyfriend.  
Your as likely to get slapped as you are to get a mace in your face for flirting.  
"Just making up for lost time and please drop the Holy title, were already paladins, call me..."  
"You were still top of the class Holy, the title of Holy is an honor you should embrace.  
It inspires people to see the Academy's finest, and your a mini celebrity"  
True, being so the Holy last night was quite the icebreaker.  
"ok, ok. We need to report to Grayson for our first assignment."

Michael and I left our rooms in the cathedral square.  
The Cathedral bells went off, noon already.  
"We need to move, are appointment is in 10 minutes".  
"well then lets summon our chargers".  
Sigh.  
"I guess so."  
"oh come on man, Ricky didn't mean to buck you."  
"Doesn't mean he isn't an a runty mammoth in disguise."  
Paladin charges are bound to paladin's early in their training.  
Most of the time the bond of horse and paladin through the light is a beautiful and wonderful thing.  
Chargers bearing the light wielders down upon their foes.  
Ricky takes it a step further, sending me flying at my foes.  
Or into any apple tree nearby, I swear he does it on purpose to knock one down.

The Light.  
Strength and warmth, given to those deemed worthy to battle the forces of Dark.  
Focusing on the warmth and love allows me to bring forth my connection with Ricky.  
A small flash occurs and a neigh in my ears.  
"Easy boy, We need to get moving or we will be late for our first assignment"  
Ricky glaces at me then off at the trees by the canals.  
"I promise I'll get you some apples right after, but please we need to get to the cathedral fast"  
He snorts, the glint in his eye tells me I better make good on it or there would be some payback.  
I mount up, Michael mounts his own charger, Bella.  
She's a total sweetheart, never blackmails Michael for bonus apples.

Ricky may be fickle, but he is fast, Bella too.  
Michael and I arrive at Grayson's office with a couple minutes to spare.  
"hello boys, have some fun last night?" Grayson asks.  
"I heard night elves ladies thought this graduation had quite a fine crop of paladins."  
Farmer, turned solider, turned paladin, turned warhero, turned commander of the Paladin Corps.  
AND HE STILL TALKS LIKE THE FIRST.  
Such a storied man from the first two wars and he is so down to earth.  
Guess its in his bones, or he eats alot of cheese.  
"It was Glorious sir" Michael said,  
"I understand the need to focus on the light, but being out in the world again after 5 years!"  
"and the ladies, ahh some ladies who are not competing for rank or trying to see my homework."  
"I entertained one or two on the dance floor, but Holy, HA!"  
"Who knew that Holy's feet...ahh... uhm"  
My hard stare finally got through Michael's thick skull.  
I might not be the best dancer, but fighting and dancing are nothing alike.  
I don't care what all those books say!  
Only my rep as the Holy of the class gained me any respect.  
"It was a fun night sir, one I'm sure all the graduating cadets deserve." I said.  
"We are reporting for our first assignment."  
Grayson shifts around his desk, pulling out a bound letter.  
"Want to keep your first assignment all professional, ok Holy" Grayson handed me the letter.  
"Darkshire is having reports of undead in their crypts."  
"I thought the Argent Crusade stamped that out when they came through?" I said.  
"The Crusade did deal with the necromancers, however this has a fun twist!" Grayson said.  
I waited for him to elaborate.  
Grayson just sat there and waggled his eyebrows.  
He's looking forward to this, guess he has to get his kicks somehow.  
Might as well find out, I slit the letter open.  
My Jaw dropped. This isn't right.  
"This has got to be a hoax sir, are you really sending us on a mission like this?"  
"On the contrary Holy, lowest level paladins always start out on fact finding missions." Grayson said.  
"You may have been top of your class, but your still at the bottom of the Core."  
"Investigate and report back, you would meet your contact in the Darkshire inn."  
I salute and Michael follows.  
"Yes sir" we shout.  
"Dismissed"

Out of Grayson's office the next few days are looking to be a complete bust.  
No shots at glory this time, oh well.  
"Holy, come on, how bad can it be. Its our first mission, you should be excited." Michael said.  
"Here take a look, then tell me there is 10 Kegs of Brewfest Rum stashed in your closet." I said.  
"We could use the drinks for this goose chase."  
Michael flips open the letter and yells.  
"UNDEAD WORGEN AWESOME! Our first mission is gonna be epic."  
"Michael your an idiot."  
"What, how can you not be excited, this is pefect for our first mission?" Michael asks.  
I stop, time to play teacher, again.  
"Michael, Worgen are immune to the plague and the Vrykul."  
"Necromancers could pull this off, but not in these numbers."  
"Necromancers have to concentrate to keep the construct mobile and the Argent Crusade demolished the last cult."  
"There can't be a whole pack of them, one or two max, and even then human skeletons are less work."  
"The Scythe of Elune's magic is still partially active even in death, this is why worgen stay worgen during death."  
"Otherwise they would revert back to their original race." I said.  
"So what, getting bit by an undead worgen makes people worgen anyways!?" Michael asks.  
"No, but the worgen's bestial instincts will still fight the necromancer."I said.  
"Having 15 to 20 raging beasts in your head while coordinating an attack on a town, no way."  
"This is a hoax and were just gonna have to check it out and get back."  
"Hopefully well having something substantial to do for are next mission."  
"Well at least were out of the Citadel, 5 years training in a church." Michael said.  
"I could use a change of pace."

**Chapter 2**

Ricky was happily munched on the promised apples while we trotted to Three Corners.  
I took the time to grab some out of my place after our meeting with Grayson.  
No luck on the beer, at least one of us was happy.  
"Can you believe it Holy, finally we get some action!" Michael said.  
Bella Neighs, responding to Michael in kind.  
scratch that, three of us.  
Sucks to be a sulky dwarf.  
We took a flight to Lakeshire to save some time and Three corners was just in sight.  
The tower stood as a testament to alliance prowess.  
The cannons still atop the tower, a momento of a time when the threat of orcs was far more real.  
Now all the so called "action" Micheal craves is elsewhere.  
This close to the alliance vanguard, everything is just so sleepy.  
"Calm down a bit Michael, lets get to Darkshire first" I said.  
As we pass The tower the guards wave us on.  
Paladin core are easily recognized on sight by our chargers.  
"Can you give me the description of our contact again?" I said.  
"Sure, Night elf, female, green hair, brown eyes, five foot 6 inches. Occupation Druid of Elune.  
Cool, first time meeting a druid."  
"What is a druid doing in Darkshire? Trying to plant a new grove?"  
"The letter doesn't say, guess we'll find out."

We reached Darkshire nearing supper time.  
The apples we shared on the road were long forgotten.  
The ever burning lanterns set by the Kirin Tor lighting the path.  
These lanterns are one of many tools used by the Night Watch to keep Darkshire safe.  
Preventing sneak attacks and easy access to fire in case of undead.  
Not that we will be seeing much.  
The necromancers of Duskwood had formed a coalition to try and take the woods from the Alliance.  
Their army of undead was massive, but it was a dumb move.  
All they did was make an easy target for the Argent Crusade.  
The Lich King may have been slain, but the Crusade never ends.  
Those fanatics live for battle and war.  
The army was destroyed almost instantly, undead fleeing before the power of the light.  
There has been barely a hint of undead since.  
While the power and prestige of the Crusade is admirable, the demand for pure devotion and discipline is a bit much.  
Michael and I chose the Paladin core for a reason, we want our own lives.  
"Let's hurry to the Inn, it looks like it might rain" I said.  
"How can you tell, its always dark here" Michael said looking at the sky.  
I wouldn't be able to see 10 feet if it weren't for those lanterns."  
"I dunno, just come on I don't want to get wet."

The inn was warm, a steady fire in the hearth.  
There were a few customers seated, joking and laughing with each other.  
Guess people find joy where they can, even in a place like Duskwood.  
Michael and I head for the bar.  
"Evening Gentlemen, name's Hann."  
"what can I do for you?"  
"Two Grilled Chickens and maybe a bottle of Darkshire's moonshine I've heard so much about" I said.  
"Certainly, be right out."  
Michael and I started to relax.  
Traveling in the dark so long took a bigger toll than I thought on us.  
Hann returned with our meal and 2 glasses.  
"Careful with the shine, it has a kick if your not used to it."  
"Thanks, well be just fine" I said.  
"What brings you to Darkshire? I'm guessing your part of the core."  
Hann has a pretty easy going voice and posture.  
Guess you need to set people at ease quickly when right outside its near perpetual dark.  
"Its been pretty peaceful here recently" Hann said.  
"We received a report of Undead Worgen" Michael said.  
"Ha, that rumor? Necromancers have been cleared out. Haven't seen a hair of undead in months.  
Let alone some extra rank, undead fur bottoms, but better safe than sorry."  
"I thought the whole thing was a Hoax" I said.  
"I wouldn't be quite so hasty with that assumption dear paladin."  
The new voice was a soft as silk, delicious to the ears.  
Our contact had appeared.  
And appeared she did, tight fitting dress, showing all the curves.  
A deep smile shown on her face, guess she likes what she sees.  
"Why hello miss..."  
"Leorna, greetings paladin. I see the core has responded to my request."  
"Request? I thought we were hear to investigate a undead worgen sighting?" Michael asked.  
"Indeed Paladin, for I believe it is much more than a Hoax."  
"Why are you here Leorna?"  
"Malfurion Stormrage has sent me on this mission, the Scythe of Elune has been stolen."

Uhh... thats not good.  
This hasnt been the best start to my career in the core, but I was starting to feel pretty good.  
Relaxing fire, food in my belly, and some nice female company.  
All that, gone, some mage might as well threw a frostbolt at my back.  
"The Scythe that spawned the worgen is missing..." I said.  
"Indeed, I have been searching for many months to no success" Leorna said.  
"This rumor is the closest to a lead I have gotten since I began."  
"How did you even know about the undead worgen?" I asked.  
"Blind luck as I would have it. I was in Stormwind seeking any information on the scythe to no avail."  
"I turned my search south heading to Booty Bay. Goblins are known for their information networks."  
"I was just fortunate enough to hear this rumor on the way."  
"Wow beautiful and lucky. Wicked combination." Michael said.  
Leorna smiles again, I could get used to that.  
However as much as I would love to enjoy it, this whole mission got a lot more dangerous.  
"Indeed, she has been a blessing the past week" said Hann.  
"The Night Watch were going to do their standard scouting procedures when the word of undead came in."  
"Leorna warned them off though. If the Scythe is involved, the Watch would be out of its depth."  
"Especially with the peace we have had the past two months since the Crusade came though."  
"The watch are a little out of practice."  
"I asked the watch to wait while I performed my own investigation." Leorna said.  
"Night elves can blend with the moon, becoming near invisible. For a Druid of Elune it is even easier."  
"I found a likely location in a cave south-west of here. I smelled undeath all over the entrance."  
"I dared not enter alone and had the watch send a request for backup from the Paladin Core."  
At which point Commander Grayson assigned 2 brand new core paladins, fresh from the packaging.  
To a mission with a possible epidemic of bestial wolves ripe to invade the Elwynn Forest.  
No pressure... please let it be a Hoax.  
"Glad to assist Mam, you have our support" Michael said.  
How can he be so nonchalant.  
AUGH, get in gear Holy!  
"You have our metal Leorna, when do we leave?" I said.  
"Rest my paladins, the cave entrance is under Night Watch observation" Leorna said.  
"The cave has had minimal activity. Bats enter and leave and a moaning sound echo along the walls."  
"But no undead are pouring out. We will wait for morning, when the dark in Duskwood wanes."  
So tomorrow we get to search a unexplored cave, where possibly a army of undead reeking worgen await,  
powered by a weapon that spawned an entire race.  
Why is Michael still smiling?

**Chapter 3**

It was two hours past dawn when we arrived at the cave.  
I think, still too dark in this bloody place.  
The cave entrance jutted out from the mountains bordering Stranglethorn Vale.  
The plentiful trees provided cover on our approach to the site.  
The plan was to use the small width of the cave to force the undead into a choke point.  
I was to be on point with Michael threading strikes with his spear.  
Leorna would use her power over plant growth to close off any side paths.  
However to use it in the rigors of combat would risk collapsing the cave.  
The Watch would cover our backs making sure nothing would flank us from behind in the woods.  
So essentially, its just Michael and I versus the furry dead.  
"Who came up with this plan again?" I said.  
"I did" Michael said, smiling without a care in the world.  
I just gotta know why he is so confident.  
Its our first mission and he's having the time of his life.  
"Michael, you realize this plan is all on us?"  
"Do you not feel the pressure?"  
"I feel it Holy, but I trust you." Michael said.  
"You got this."  
Well... ok then.  
"Are you ready Paladins?" Leorna asks.  
"I just finished scouting the entrance, we are clear to approach."  
I strap on my shield and pull my sword from my hip.  
If my partner says I got this I won't let him down.  
"Lets move."

We walked up to the cave mouth.  
Yellow Fungi were growing around the base.  
Claw marks were everywhere, recent by the looks of them.  
The ground is completely uneven, not easy to maneuver in the dark.  
"Michael set freedom up" I said.  
"Roger" Michael said.  
The entrance was curving, I couldn't see past the first bend.  
I stood very still, waiting, listening.  
I heard a very small sound.  
Like, crying.  
I could feel Michael reaching for the light.  
I felt a steady presence on my ankles reassuring me the blessing was complete.  
We still couldn't see worth ten feet, but at least we won't fall on our faces.  
"Move slow, we can't rely on our eyes in there so we need to listen for our foes" I said.  
We moved forward, the cave varying in width between one to two people wide.  
The walls looked stripped, this possibly could have been a mine at one point.  
Leorna kept a steady stream of moonlight up in front of us, providing minimal vision.  
Thick, inky darkness pooled from an-cloves and side passages.  
We paused at each one as Leorna slowly coaxed vines from the ground to cover each opening.  
We had to trust that this would stand up to the claws any undead worgen down those passages.  
Something watched us from the darkness.  
Shivers ran along my spine, and the tiny hairs on my neck stood on end.  
"Stop, back up to that tight point. I want them to funnel at us."  
I reached for the Light.  
Garnering its strength and warmth into my hands.  
I felt confident, secure, loved.  
I knelt to the ground and pushed the power from my hands into the rock.  
The cave lit up around us, consecrating the floor, walls, and ceiling.  
Low warning growls hit us in a rumbling bass.  
"Stay here, I'll be right back"  
The area empowered me, the consecrated ground making it easy to feel the light.  
I gather its strength in my left hand.  
I moved slowly forward and then I saw them.  
Red eyes sunken past a dark muzzle.  
Neither of us were moving, they recognized the power of the ground behind me.  
Something has to break, oh please don't let me be another Leeroy.  
"HEY FUR BUTTS, EAT THIS!"  
I whipped my arm around, hurling my shield at the worgen.  
Guided by the light I could see my shield breaking their skulls.  
If I didn't have a river of adrenaline flooding through my veins I would have freaked.  
Finally getting a good look at partially decayed worgen and hearing their shaking roar.  
Yellow teeth, Yellow claws, and red eyes oh my.  
I guided my shield back to my arm and booked it.  
"Incoming!"

Michael stood ready, His spear held loose in his hands.  
Smiling his head off.  
I sprinted for the choke point.  
I hit the consecrated ground, rejuvenating my stride a instant before i felt claws fanning my neck.  
I spun, bashing my shield in to the first worgen's left side.  
It crumpled against the cave wall, the red glow leaving its eyes.  
Another worgen followed before I could get my shield up.  
It's head exploded, impaled by Michael's spear.  
Brain parts and black ichor flew into my face.  
Ulg, the smell... the smell.  
"Holy, shield up, more on the way" Michael yells.  
I take my shield with both hands, imagining the light coating it.  
Then I layered it on, five times.  
My shield glowed, light enveloping too many worgen to count.  
Two undead, re-dead in seconds along with the power of light in the small corridor gave them pause.  
But, the aggression was palpable.  
Being undead does nothing to curve the bestial instinct.  
Leorna hissed behind us, Michael and I stood in defiance.  
Then, they swarmed.

If not for the choke point limiting them to two at a time we would have been chewed up.  
I sliced and bashed, my blade tearing undead flesh and severing limbs.  
The ground burning the worgen's feet, causing them to stumble.  
Michael pinned one through its chest, preventing them from ganging up on me.  
A worgen jumped, aiming to go over me at Michael.  
I raised my shield and removed a layer.  
An explosion of light disintegrated the beast.  
The worgen in front fell to the ground.  
Screaming as their hands and knees smoked against the light.  
But they just kept coming, and we mowed them down.  
Michael and I supported and defended one another.  
Unthinking, our training in the core had prepared us.  
Nothing would break this bastion.

When the last of the red eyes dimmed.  
I had no clue how many there were, an entire pack at least.  
We are both breathing hard.  
The smell of blood and decay could not break my pressing need for oxygen.  
I let my shield sag and fall to my knees.  
"Well done Paladins, rest." Leorna said.  
"I will scout ahead for the Scythe."  
Leorna's skin shifts, fur sprouting around her neck and spreading to her face.  
A black panther crouches in front of me, with a silver glow in its eyes.  
Silver, that's weird, must be the cave.  
I wave weakly, too tired to talk.  
"Holy, lets move back some. The smell coupled with the sight is worse" Michael said.  
"We need clean air, I have enough left in me for a small cleansing."  
We drop back ten yards, the consecrated ground started to fade.  
The concentrated light dispersing.  
Michael rests against the cave wall, his hands crossed in front of him.  
A bubble burst from his center in a instant pulse.  
It passes over me.  
I feel pressure where the undead blood stains me.  
And then its gone, the blood turned to dust and swept away.  
We might be free of undead filth and the air a little better.  
But were still sweaty after that marathon.  
To bad cleansing isn't an all purpose cleaner.

Leorna returned almost a few moments later.  
Shifting back to her normal form.  
"I've found the scythe, but this won't be easy" Lerona said.  
"The hell spawn of Arthas wields it against us."  
"A Death Knight is our prey."


End file.
